


Always There

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, possible ooc, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting freedom from responsibilities of being the Queen’s Dog, Ciel sneaks off only to have land himself into trouble. Its rather funny Sebastian is there for him despite the contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea coming to mind for some time, Ciel probably tired being the Queen’s Dog and wish for an escape. This is Sebastian/Ciel though right now its minor to hinted romance at the end so it’s mostly friendship. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or settings of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler which belongs to Yana Tobsoso. I just write for fun which means I don’t make any money off of this fic.
> 
> Warnings: Au, Some language, and ooc

Feet pounding on the road hoping to get farther away from those wishing to harm him, Ciel Phantomhive pushes himself to go faster and not look over his shoulder to see if he’s still being chased. His heart races faster in his chest. He scolds himself for leaving the warmth of the hotel room to be in the chilly night in London while working on an assignment for the Queen. As the Queen’s Dog, the boy found things have been getting to him. All the responsibilities he has, he finds it a hard time just being Ciel Phantomhive. Which lead him to take a stroll without anyone knowing or left a note of his where about and in a situation of being chased in the streets by some goons of a drug dealer he been looking for.

“Get back you, Phantomhive,” the voices of the goons roar from some distance behind him.

Ciel dives into a nearby alley to look for a spot to hide. He spots a box between couple of trash cans covered with papers, old blankets, and other items making it a secure hiding spot which no one would dare look for him. He crawls in trying to think of a way to get out of this mess. He’s not going to contact Sebastian. He has to prove he can handle himself. He can’t always rely on his demon butler for everything.

He curls up tightly pulling his knees to his chest. Tears burn at the corner of his eyes. He softly scoffs for being weak. Now isn’t the time to cry. It’s bad enough he never really grieve for his parents and pushes himself by taking a lot of jobs for the Queen as her Dog. How he loath that stupid name, The Queen’s Dog. He’s no one’s Dog!

His lip curls into a scowl, his anger burns as the group of people goes by. He stiffens not daring to move a muscle in case there are still there. After several tense moments before slowly peeks his head out of his hiding spot to check if the coast is clear. He gazes around him carefully distrustful of the dark shadows but it seems to be fine. He’s all alone.

“Finally they are gone,” He huffs softly.

The boy’s scowl disappears hearing the rumbling sounds of thunder overhead. He glances up noticing dark rain clouds. He feels the first drop of rain fell on his nose. He pulls back in just in time as the rain starting to pour like cats and dogs. He takes off his jacket glad to see his shelter isn’t being soaked by the various items above it. He lays down using his jacket like a blanket deciding he might as well fall into a light slumber to pass the time.

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He stirs awake rather unsure how long he slept hearing some voices rather close to his hiding spot. Silently and slowly he inches closer to the front that’s covered up and hiding him from view. The feeling of a pathetic child he is lost in the rain and in trouble if he’s found bothers him but he pushes it back. It shouldn’t matter if he’s known with the stupid, bloody title he’s known around London. He cocks his head listening to the conversation from those outside.

 “But the Boss is rather pissed off since we can’t find that brat Phantomhive.”

“Don’t you think I don’t know that? That damn brat has to be nearby somewhere. I really want to get him back for grabbing that stupid poker and hitting me in the face with it.”

“Will you two bloody idiots shut up already,” The harsher voice spoke up, giving his companions a deadly look. “Your idiotic whining won’t get us anywhere. Let’s go back to the area when we found the little bastard to see if we can find him. We’ll meet back here in a few hours. I’m sure he can’t have gone that far in this rain.”

“I beg to differ,” a very familiar voice to Ciel’s eyes to widen in surprise and hope bubbles in heart.

“Sebastian,” the boy whispers.

The said demon butler stiffens hearing his young master’s voice clearly. At the corner of his eyes he spots a box piled on with junk between two trash cans. With the front covered up it could most likely hid someone in there. As proof, Ciel crawls out shivering from the cold, icy rain pulling on his jacket holding it tightly to keep warm. At that moment any one that could see the boy would state he’s a child and not the royal highness’s dog but not for the group of goons.

The group move past Sebastian about to grab the bluish-black hair child who stares calmly and dead tired obviously not in the mood to fight back like he did earlier. All he desires is to be in a warm bed and a bath to get rid of the grim and dirt of his adventure he gone through. He honestly didn’t expect Sebastian to stop them but he figure it most likely do to their contract to keep him safe.

He shrugs his shoulders feeling a bit warm and cold. He didn’t care to see what his butler would do to the people about to grab him and most likely harm him. It only took a few moments for the butler to deal with the thugs before they are unconscious at his feet.

Ciel nods ready to start walking back to the hotel when Sebastian scoops him up in his arms stating with a smile, “”Let me carry you back, Bouchan.”

Ciel scowls accepting the ride too exhausted to protest about it. He leans his head against the warm chest listing to Sebastian’s heart beat lulling him off to sleep. Without his noticing, suppress tears of years he been holding back trails down in his sleep. Sebastian taken note of it but didn’t say a thing just continuing on his way. No one else stir in the night as the butler carries his charge back to the hotel.

He murmurs, “I’ll always be there for you, Bouchan even if you don’t even realize it yet.”

* * *

 

**Arashi: Please read and review.**


End file.
